


Text Book Heroine

by Thekataomoisyndrome



Series: The Wish Series [1]
Category: Royal Pirates (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekataomoisyndrome/pseuds/Thekataomoisyndrome
Summary: I'll grant you three wishes...





	

**Prologue**

 

          If there was a potion that instantly eliminates the need for your family, especially your grandmother and mother to forget the idea of matchmaking, he’d request for it right at this moment.

 

          The embarrassed look on the girl who's sitting in front of him makes him want it even more.

 

          His grandmother has taken out all the guns (medical certificate, lease, criminal records, School specs and even shopping receipts). Basically, the girl is not good enough for her only son regardless of birth parents or connections.

 

          The mother on the other hand, stands there watching in amusement, probably thanking the gods that she’s not going to end up with a daughter who pretty much has gotten to know by all important rich bachelors (intimately) and has a credit card spending to shame all wealthy heiress around the world.

 

          Kim Moon Chul on the other hand laments the loss of a potential prospect. Imagine all those important rich bachelors on her list and his name isn’t included in it.

 

          “Damn.”

 

         


End file.
